1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computing technology, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program for configuration nodes of SVC clusters.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Network Attached Storage (NAS) platform is already recognized as a key platform for digitization technology. NAS platform needs to be continuously developed to higher standards in terms of storage volume as well as data accessibility, data transmission, data management and storage scalability, in response to the requirements of various applications. It is safe to say that the quality of an NAS platform has a direct impact on the normal operation of the entire system. Therefore, to meet the increasing requirements of applications, a growing number of people have now become aware of the importance of Virtual Storage (VS).